Chronicles of Mobius Episode 1 part 1
by Silver723
Summary: It's been a year since the time eater incident and no ones heard of Eggman since then, so Sonic decides it's time to finally ask Amy out, but at the same time, Amy decides to move on from Sonic.
1. Episode 1 part 1

_Hey guys. So this is my first fanfiction to write, so forgive me if there is anything about it that you don't like about it, and I just hope that you guys like it. Please Review._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story except for one small character that only appears once._

It's been a year since Sonic defeated Eggman's time eater and all is well in Mobius. Everyone thinks that Eggman is still trapped in the timeless void since no one's heard of him for so long. So now our hero Sonic for the first time in his life doesn't know what to do. He never thought about what he would do when he finally defeated Eggman for good. So one day late at night he decides to pay his friend Tails a visit to see if he can help him out.

"Hey Tails, long time no see," said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic. Why don't you come in," Tails offered. So Sonic goes inside Tails's house and makes himself at home.

"So, Tails, here's the thing," Sonic said, "It's been a while since anyone's seen Eggman, and no one thinks that he is going to come back, and now, I just don't know what to do with myself. As long as I can remember I have been fighting Eggman and now, well, I just don't know what to do."

Tails, sighing deeply, said to Sonic, "Well, Sonic, here is what everyone, even me, thinks that you should do. Everyone says that you should settle down and get a family. And by that, I mean get yourself a girlfriend."

"What?" Sonic said surprisingly. "Everyone thinks I should get a girlfriend? Like Who"

"Well isn't it obvious? Why not Amy? She really likes you, and now that you're not battling Eggman anymore, you have time to date her."

"Well, she is cute, and I do kind of like her. But I don't know. Is it really a good idea? We've been friends for a really long time and I don't want to jeopardize that."

"You won't Sonic," Tails assures. "Trust me, everything will be alright. Now go over to Amy's house and ask her out."

Then Sonic stands up out of his chair and says, "You're right Tails. I'm going to ask Amy out! But in the morning, it's getting pretty late, I'd better turn in."

"Ok Sonic. See ya later." Tails says.

"See ya Tails." Then Sonic runs off home very certain of what he's going to do in the morning.

Meanwhile, Amy was sleeping over at Cream's who was now fourteen years old along with Tails. Amy is usually is playful and high-spirited, but this night Amy seemed depressed. In fact, she has been like that for a few days now, and now Cream finally noticed it.

"Amy, is there something wrong?" Cream asks.

"What do you mean?" Amy replies.

"Well tonight you seem sad"

"Is it that noticeable?"

"It kinda is."

"Ok, here's the problem," Amy answers. "Lately I've been thinking about how I like Sonic and how I always chase him and how he always run's away from me, and I'm not sure if he will ever like me."

"Well Amy, to tell you the truth, I think it's about time that you move on from Mr. Sonic," Cream replied.

"What! Do you really think that?"

"I mean, you've been after Mr. Sonic for a long time, and if you keep on doing it, it could lead to heart break." Cream said.

"Well," Amy hesitates, sighs deeply, and then says, "I guess you're right. Sonic probably doesn't even like. There's no point for me to continue to chase me."

"You know what you should do Amy?" Cream says. "You should go out and try to find a date first thing in the morning."

Amy started thinking, and after a long pause, she finally says, "You're right Cream, that will get my mind off of Sonic. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Cream says. And after that the two girls decide to Bed.

. . .

The next day, Sonic slept until 12:00 p.m. And when he got up, he took a shower, brushed his teeth, brushed his hair (or quills), ate breakfast, and then went out to find Amy. He found at the mall with a brown hedgehog. Sonic went over to them and he heard the brown hedgehog say, "Alright then, see you tonight."

"See ya," Amy replies.

Sonic was confused by this, so he went to Amy and says, "Amy, who was that?"

"Oh, hi Sonic," Amy replies. "That was Kyle. I met him today, and we have a date tonight."

"Wait, what?"

_There you have it, my first fanfiction. I know it was kind of short, but I hope you still liked it. Again, please review._


	2. Episode 1 part 2

_Hey guys, I'm back. I'm sorry it took me so long to right this one. I've been busy with school, and something happened when I was writing the story and it was erased. But I think that this one is better than the original. So I hope you like it. One more thing, this story will go as chapter 2 because it's the second part. To find my next episode you'll have to search the chronicles of mobius episode 2. Please Review._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the following story_

"Wait, What?" Sonic asked, puzzled. "Amy, you're DATING?"

"Yes." Amy replied. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Sonic lied. "Well, see ya." Sonic then ran away as fast as he could.

"Well, that was weird."

Sonic ran all the way to Tails' hose to tell him what had just happened.

"You're serious?" Tails asked. "Amy has moved on from you?"

"That's what it looks like." Sonic replied. "I didn't think it was possible for her to move on. I mean, she's been chasing me for years. Why would she stop now?"

"I don't know Sonic. You should've made your move a long time ago."

"Not helping Tails!"

"What do you expect me to do? I don't know a lot about these things." So Tails thought about it for a minute then said, "Why don't you go and ask Rouge what you should do. She is a girl. She should know."

"Ok, I'll ask her." Then Sonic went straight to Rouge's house.

Sonic knocked on the door and Rouge came out and said, "Hey there handsome. What brings you around here?"

"Rouge, I need you're help."

"What is it?" Rouge asked.

"Today I went to ask out Amy and…"

Rouge giggled. "I knew it was bound to happen sometime."

"Anyways, when I found her, she was with this guy who she has this date with tonight, so I bailed."

"Well Sonic, I don't think that Amy has truly moved on from you. She's probably trying to convince herself that she's gotten over you. You should tell her how you feel before she goes on the date tonight."

"Is it really that simple?" Sonic asked.

"Come on Sonic, we girls aren't that complicated."

"Ok then, I should probably go to Amy now. She's probably about to go on her date. Thanks Rouge."

"Anytime, Big Blue." So Sonic then rushed to Amy's house to tell her how he felt.

Meanwhile, Sonic wasn't the only one who was distressing over Amy deciding to go out. Shadow had heard about her date tonight, and realized that deep down he kind of liked her. He remembered how on the Space Colony ARK she tried to convince him to help save the earth, she reminded him of Maria. Shadow then realized that he had to tell her how he felt. He didn't worry about how Sonic would feel because he thought that if he liked her he would have done something about it a long time ago. It was final he was going to go tell Amy how he felt.

Shadow went over to Amy's house. He approached her door and knocked. "Kyle is that you?" Amy asked.

"No, it's me, Shadow," he replied.

Amy opened the door and said, "What is it Shadow?" But Shadow couldn't open his mouth to speak. Amy was wearing a sparkling red dress that went just passed her knees, had no sleeves, and hugged her curves just right. She looked beautiful, and for the first time in his life, Shadow felt weak.

"What is it Shadow? I don't have all night. My date should be picking me up any minute now."

"That's the reason I came over her," Shadow said. "Amy, when I heard that you had a date tonight, I felt something inside of me. It took me a while to figure it out, but later I realized it was jealousy."

"What are you saying Shadow?" Amy asked.

"I'm saying that I love you Amy. I know this is sudden, but you remind me of someone I used to love more that the world."

"Shadow, that's very sweet, but you're timing couldn't be worse. You know I have a date tonight, and I just don't know if this could work out between…" but before Amy could finish her sentence, Shadow had leaned in and kissed her. This made Amy feel weird, but she kind of liked it, and started kissing back. But who just so happened to come by that was the last person Amy would've wanted him to see. That's right, it was Sonic the hedgehog.


End file.
